1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved detection apparatus which includes the characteristics of mobility and effectiveness in a compact size for transport and orientation of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of detection apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of elaborate and bulky structure wherein the storage and mobility of such devices have been rather limited when not being utilized. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop vehicle positioning devices which may be easily and efficiently positioned and oriented as needed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,925 to Brancale utilizes a pressure pad mounted on a forwardmost portion of a garage-like structure that upon contact with a forwardmost portion of a vehicle will actuate a light for indicating the appropriate position of said vehicle. The Brancale system is unfortunately limited in maneuverability and becomes a permanent part of the structure. Furthermore, the orientation with respect to a rearwardmost portion of a garage wall provides very little margin of error for positioning of an oncoming vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,203 to Brauer utilizes a reciprocatable ball operable in conjunction with a lowering and raising of a garage door for mechanical positioning and contact of a vehicle to orient same. As in other prior art devices, the apparatus is permanently affixed to the parking garage and is therefore of limited value in positioning cars and limited in response to varying the desired position of a vehicle within said garage as opposed to the instant invention. Brauer sets forth a further patent in No. 3,874,322 wherein the invention provides a somewhat modification of the earlier patent by including a spring retraction device in cooperation with the positioning ball but is essentially of the same format and construction of the earlier patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,165 to Wood utilizes a spring-loaded hammer that upon contact by a vehicle effects an audible response for indicating vehicle positioning. The device is permanently secured to the associated garage and is of a rather awkward structure that requires recocking and setting each time its use is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,104 to Phillips utilizes a vehicular mounted fender guide for automotive positioning and its permanent securement to the vehicle is aesthetically and mechanically undesirable due to its creating an adjunct to a vehicle and acceptance accordingly is somewhat limited by the public.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,636 to Crouch utilizes a portable indicating device for use within a garage-type area wherein a mechanically mounted ball may be contacted by a forwardmost portion of a vehicle for indicating mechanical positioning of said vehicle. The rather expansive organization of the patent is, as other prior devices, limiting in its acceptance and use by the general public.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle positioning indicator which addresses both the problem of compactness and portability, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.